<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azure by reveris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801967">Azure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/pseuds/reveris'>reveris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/pseuds/reveris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one shots of one (1) Lord Commander of Ishgard and one (1) Warrior of Light/Darkness at different points in time. Thoroughly Mushy and Self Indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Wolmeric Week March 2021 on twitter, I don't know how much I will be writing for it because I am Big Chicken, so in general this will just store my cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t have to do this.” She reassures him once again as Aymeric stares at her face with a look of contemplation.</p>
<p>“Ah, but I would like to.” He insists, lips curling into a grin, giving him a boyish look despite being a man of over 32 summers. “In fact, it would be my honor to do this every day.” </p>
<p>“I should not have told you about this.” She can feel her face heat up at the promise, as she feigns a show of coy protest. “Now my poor visage must suffer the consequences.” </p>
<p>“Nonsense.” He chuckles, taking no offense as he kisses her forehead “Nothing can mar the beautiful visage of my dear wife.”</p>
<p>The word rolls off Aymeric’s tongue so smoothly and familiarly as if today isn’t the first morning after they were formally wed; as if he has been practicing in his mind long before. It gave the impression that he was truly anticipating this moment.</p>
<p>He even insisted on indulging an old marriage tradition of her homeland to help paint her brows.</p>
<p>She did not think he would remember something she mentioned so long ago in passing while recalling memories of her past and yet he did. His thoughtfulness and doting of her fills her heart with joy and a feeling of contentment.</p>
<p>She didn’t think such a day would come; didn’t think it was possible to share such happiness with someone like this again; yet despite everything that has happened since the day they met, despite her misguided efforts to distance herself,  he was willing to fight for her, patiently wait for her, comfort her and stay by her side. </p>
<p>She is truly fortunate to find him.</p>
<p>“You are biased, dear husband…” A smile naturally blooms on her face as she tests out the new endearment, “But I suppose it is my duty as your bride to let you practice. So… Please take care of me.” </p>
<p>The affection in her eyes mirrored his as he whispers back “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The "tradition" WoL mentions to Aymeric is something I adapted from a traditional thingy in Chinese History; following the story of a dude named Zhang Chang who wakes up every morning to lovingly help his wife draw his brows, and it's a story that's a famous example of harmonious marriage that will last to when their hair grows gray. I suck at explaining but I'm sure the great google library can help if you are curious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>